bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Masterings/Fan-Made Unit: Heaven Emperor Virmast
Heaven Emperor Virmast Element: Dark Rarity: Omni Cost: 60 Gender: Genderless Max lv: 150 Arena AI Type: 3 Stats: HP: 9,200 (1500 imp) Atk: 3,625 (600 imp) Def: 3,300 (600 imp) Rec: 3,225 (600 imp) LS: Sacred Emperor's Guidance 80% boost to all parameters, considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB(30%), enormously boosts BB Atk(450%), greatly restores HP each turn(1500~2000 +10% Rec), 50% spark damage resistance, raises normal hit count(+2, 25% penalty), 10% damage reduction. EX Skill: Unrestrained Glory Raises max Atk, Def, Rec parameter limit 99,999>180,000, raises critical hit rate limit(70%>90%), raises critical damage limit(700% > 1000%), 20% boost to all parameters and 10% reduction to damage recieved for all allies. Normal Attack: 18 hits(3DC/hit) BB: Karna Destruction(35BC, 1DC/hit, Self-spark x10) 35 combo powerful random Dark and Light attack(damage relative to OD gauge)(3500% +5% per 1% OD gauge), 12 combo powerful Dark and Light attack on a single foe(damage relative to HP lost)(500% +5% per 1% HP lost), hugely boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns(60%), considerably boosts OD guage fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns(500 OD), slightly reduces BB gauge consumption(20%) for 2 turns, hugely restores HP while attacking(5,000~5,500 +50% own Rec), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns(200%). SBB: Alza Chaos(26BC, 1DC/hit, Self-spark x10) 30 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes(damage relative to OD gauge) (500% +5% per 1% OD gauge), 20 combo powerful Dark attack on a single foe(consecutive use boosts damage)(800% +200% per consecutive use, max 800% boost), largely boosts own Atk, Def, Rec(150%) for 3 turns, probable spark, elemental, critical vulnerability infliction for 2 turns(50% chance, 40% vulnerability), slightly reduces BB gauge consumption(20%) for 2 turns. UBB: Masta Annihilation(36BC, 1DC/hit, Self-spark x15) 42 combo massive Dark and Light attack on all foes(damage relative to remaining HP)(1500% +20% per 1% HP remaining), 20 combo massive Dark and Light attack on a single foe(damage relative to HP lost)(2000% +30% per 1% HP lost), inflicts massive spark vulnerability for 3 turns(150%), enormous(100%) damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns(450%), enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns(300%), Def relative to Atk for 3 turns(300%), Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns(150%), enormously boosts max HP(55%). SP Options: 100% boost to all parameters(10SP) 150% boost to spark damage(10SP) Greatly boosts critical damage(+100%, 10SP) Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB(25%, 20SP) Resistance against 1 KO attack(100% chance, 100% HP restore, 30SP) Adds spark, critical, elemental vulnerability for 2 turns effects to BB(50% success rate, 40% vulnerability, 20SP) Enhances LS's parameter boost effect(+20%, 100% boost total, 10SP) Adds probable random status ailment infliction to BB/SBB/UBB(80% BB/SBB, 100% UBB, 15SP) Adds hugely boosts damage against status afflcited foes for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB(200% BB/SBB, 350% UBB, 20SP) Adds probable spark critical for 3 turns to BB/SBB(40% chance, 80% damage, 10SP) Adds huge Atk, Def, Rec boost for 3 turns to SBB(200%, 20SP) Adds huge boost to BC & HC drop rate for 3 turns to SBB(60%, 20SP) Adds massively restores HP while attacking effect to SBB (5,000~5,500 +50% own Rec, 20SP) Adds BB Atk boost effect for 3 turns to BB(600%, 20SP) Adds fire, water, thunder, earth element to single target BB/SBB/UBB(5SP) Adds OD gauge boost effect to BB/SBB/UBB(12% BB/SBB, 50% UBB, 40SP) Allows UBB effects to last an addition turn(+1 turn, 25SP) GENERAL VISUAL DESCRIPTIONS: Skin: 'white' Eyes: Right eye white & blue, left eye black & red. Hair: Long, dark cyan gradient into light gray. Clothing: Lavender armor made of various interlocking plates, larger plates are pearl white and have a gold trim. Weapon: Magic that takes a shape similar to that of the sword seen in the background of many of the game's screens but not quite. Wings: 6 unattached diamond shaped "wings" made of light that float behind Virmast, 3 on each side, upper and lower are slightly larger and have a bright purple color, middle are slightly smaller and bright yellow in color. Arms: arms are standard length and are armored, hands have prismatic crystal claws from the fingertips. Legs: similar to arms but the feet have small cyan colored "wings", 2 on each foot attached to the ankles and also lacks claws. Focuses: Generally just really powerful. AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY: This unit - this, is the unit I have put the most work into, for a few weeks I've been contemplating "is this too god damn powerful?"(at first, no doubt) and "does this need a nerf?"(answer was yes for a lot) and "is this too low a BC cost for how damn powerful this is or a bit too high?" And even "should I change the element?"(I did). At first I had the unit light element because I flipped a coin for light or dark and it was heads which was light, as for why I flipped a coin, the design was based off of if you have yet to tell -Karna Masta- and -Alza Masta-. So while the coin flipped heads, I changed it to dark element later on because "Oh right light element Omni of OP everywhere already" and the last fan-made unit(Miracle Guardian Gindil) was also light element. I had the trial made because I find that far more fitting based off the design and the fact it's a 1 off unit. The unit itself is implied to be stronger than both "Masta" in the plot - while not truly the case as if the name of the trial has anything to say about it, it's that this unit doesn't actually exist and was made from scratch using data based off both "Masta"(if this thing actually existed the entire universe would probably implode). I truly wish I could balance out both the unit and especially the trial further. As far as fan-made trials go its very difficult to properly balance them too not be too much easier or too much harder than intended as there is no way to play test them - they are stuck essentially on paper forever. I will edit this unit's details as time goes by to keep up the meta as well as "balance" the unit. Thanks to Jonnyvue for giving the suggestion to actually make these blog posts Category:Blog posts